Bleeding Love
by R5KickAuslly29
Summary: Jack is wanted for murdering Erin's parents but in order to stay out of jail, he must befriend Erin. What will happen?
1. Hello?

**Hey guys! Three updates in one day! **

**I hope you like this story! **

**Chapter 1: Hello?**

**Jack's POV:**

I tried to run but I couldn't they caught me, I had nowhere to go.

A few minutes later, I'm at the jailhouse and they are questioning me.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill Mr. and Mrs. Wilkes?" They asked me over and over.

"I keep telling you I didn't." I say but they don't listen.

"I'm going to call Miss. Wilkes." The chief says and I put my head in my hands.

**Erin's POV: **

I walk into my house after a girl's day with Kim.

"Mom, dad I'm home!" I yell and was confused when I heard no answer.

I walk into the kitchen to see a note I pick it up and read it.

"_Erin, _

_Dad and I went to visit your aunt then we will swing by the store. We should be home before you get back. _

_Love you! _

_Mom."_

Just then my phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask when I didn't recognize the caller ID.

"Erin, hello this is Frank Barnes. The police chief." The voice said.

"Hello, is something wrong?" I ask.

"Yes, I wanted to call you since I have very upsetting news, why don't you come down to the station?" He asks.

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **

**God Bless! **


	2. What Happened?

**Hey guys, I hope you guys like this chapter. **

_Previously on Bleeding Love:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I tried to run but I couldn't they caught me, I had nowhere to go._

_A few minutes later, I'm at the jailhouse and they are questioning me._

_"Why did you do it? Why did you kill Mr. and Mrs. Wilkes?" They asked me over and over._

_"I keep telling you I didn't." I say but they don't listen._

_"I'm going to call Miss. Wilkes." The chief says and I put my head in my hands._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I walk into my house after a girl's day with Kim._

_"Mom, dad I'm home!" I yell and was confused when I heard no answer._

_I walk into the kitchen to see a note I pick it up and read it._

_"__Erin,_

_Dad and I went to visit your aunt then we will swing by the store. We should be home before you get back._

_Love you!_

_Mom."_

_Just then my phone rings and I pick it up._

_"Hello?" I ask when I didn't recognize the caller ID._

_"Erin, hello this is Frank Barnes. The police chief." The voice said._

_"Hello, is something wrong?" I ask._

_"Yes, I wanted to call you since I have very upsetting news, why don't you come down to the station?" He asks._

**Chapter 2: What Happened?**

**Erin's POV:**

I get to the police station and walk up to the front desk.

"Hi, I received a call from Frank Barnes." I said to the lady behind the desk.

She smiles and nods and points to an office and I walk the way she directed me.

"Erin, it's nice to see you." Chief Barnes says.

"You too." I say with a smile.

"Erin, I called you here on personal business." He says.

"What happened?" I ask concerned.

"Erin, your parent were murdered." He said and I broke down in tears.

I look around the room in shock, and I see a boy looking at me with a look of pity.

"Who killed them?" I whisper when I was finally able to speak.

He just pointed to the boy and I nod.

**Jack's POV:**

I look at Erin, she looks so sad, I feel so guilty.

"Erin, Jack will be put under house arrest for now, not allowed to go anywhere but school, karate practice and home. But I suggest you try being his friend, keep him out of trouble." The chief said.

"No, I'm not going to do it." She said.

Ouch, that hurt but the girl is hurting, she just lost her parents.

"At least try ok?" Chief said.

"Ok, but I'm not promising anything." Erin says and walks out the door, I look at the chief with pleading eyes before he nods and I run after her.

**I hope you guys like it! **


	3. You Don't Know

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! **

**I will be taking 2 days off writing after I post this since I'm not feeling good, Daddy'sgirl11 and R5-is-so-amazing knows more about the situation. **

**Prayers would be greatly appreciated. **

_Previously on Bleeding Love:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I get to the police station and walk up to the front desk._

_"Hi, I received a call from Frank Barnes." I said to the lady behind the desk._

_She smiles and nods and points to an office and I walk the way she directed me._

_"Erin, it's nice to see you." Chief Barnes says._

_"You too." I say with a smile._

_"Erin, I called you here on personal business." He says._

_"What happened?" I ask concerned._

_"Erin, your parent were murdered." He said and I broke down in tears._

_I look around the room in shock, and I see a boy looking at me with a look of pity._

_"Who killed them?" I whisper when I was finally able to speak._

_He just pointed to the boy and I nod._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I look at Erin, she looks so sad, I feel so guilty._

_"Erin, Jack will be put under house arrest for now, not allowed to go anywhere but school, karate practice and home. But I suggest you try being his friend, keep him out of trouble." The chief said._

_"No, I'm not going to do it." She said._

_Ouch, that hurt but the girl is hurting, she just lost her parents._

_"At least try ok?" Chief said._

_"Ok, but I'm not promising anything." Erin says and walks out the door, I look at the chief with pleading eyes before he nods and I run after her._

**Chapter 3: You Don't Know**

**Erin's POV:**

I walk out the door while whipping my tears away I was about to get in my car when I see that guy running after me.

I sigh as I close my car door and walk over to him.

"Erin, please come back in there." He says and I look down at my feet.

"Erin please talk to me." He tries again and I slowly look up.

"Listen, I promised I'd keep you out of trouble for now, but I don't want to be anywhere near you." I say honestly.

"Why…" He starts.  
"Why? You killed my parents! I have nowhere to go but with my uncle. So thank you for trying to comfort me, but I don't want to be your friend. You don't understand, you don't know what I'm going through." I say and walk back to my car and drive off.

**Jack's POV:**

I watched her drive off, I wish I knew what she was going through, but I also wish I wasn't in this situation.

I'm being falsely accused of something I didn't do.

If only they knew what really happened.

I walk back in and sit down in front of the chief.

"Now this is what really happened when Mr. and Mrs. Wilkes died…."

**I know, I know I'm leaving ya'll on a cliffy. **

**I'm sorry but you'll have to wait. ;)**

**I love ya'll, even though you might want to kill me. **

**Keep Kickin' It!**


	4. Try

**Hey guys! I'm back from my day off… well, it wasn't really a day off, and I still wrote the chapters down in my notebook. : P **

**I hope you guys like it! **

_Previously on Bleeding Love: _

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I walk out the door while whipping my tears away I was about to get in my car when I see that guy running after me._

_I sigh as I close my car door and walk over to him._

_"Erin, please come back in there." He says and I look down at my feet._

_"Erin please talk to me." He tries again and I slowly look up._

_"Listen, I promised I'd keep you out of trouble for now, but I don't want to be anywhere near you." I say honestly._

_"Why…" He starts.  
"Why? You killed my parents! I have nowhere to go but with my uncle. So thank you for trying to comfort me, but I don't want to be your friend. You don't understand, you don't know what I'm going through." I say and walk back to my car and drive off._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I watched her drive off, I wish I knew what she was going through, but I also wish I wasn't in this situation._

_I'm being falsely accused of something I didn't do._

_If only they knew what really happened._

_I walk back in and sit down in front of the chief._

_"Now this is what really happened when Mr. and Mrs. Wilkes died…."_

**Chapter 4: Try **

**Jack's POV:**

_*Flashback* _

_I was running home after training when I hear a scream. _

_I run around the corner and I see someone aiming a gun at a couple's head. _

_I went to fight the guy to give the victims a chance to run, but it was no use, he was too strong._

_When my back hit the ground, he again aimed the gun back at the victim's heads and shot them._

_I quickly called the cops, but as I was on the phone he shoved the gun into my hands. _

_I stand up and try to run to see where the police were, but when they showed up, the guy was long gone, and I was blamed for a crime I didn't commit._

_*End Flashback*_

"And that's what happened." I say and the chief looks shocked.

"Wow, I'm sorry you were falsely accused. " The chief said and I nod.

"It's ok; I just hope you find that guy who killed Erin's parents. I'd like to help her, but she hates me." I say.

"She'll come around, just try to help her, the best that you can. She'll appreciate the compassion and effort. If not, I'll talk to her." The chief said and I smile and nod.

"I'll try my best." I say as I stand up and shake the chief's hand and walk out to my car and drive off.

**Erin's POV:**

"Er, I'm so sorry!" Kim said as she hugged me tight while I cried.

"Thanks Kimmy." I say.

"Hey, why don't I try to talk Rudy into letting you live with me? My parents gave me our old beach house as a graduation gift." Kim suggests.

"That would be amazing, thanks Kimmy." I say with a small smile.

"I'll call him now."Kim says and picks up her phone and walks off.

Just then the door bell rings, and when I answer the door, anger fills my veins like boiling lava.

**I hope you guys like it! **


	5. What Are You Doing Here?

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that it took me a while to update, I was so busy. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. **

_Previously on Bleeding Love:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_*Flashback*_

_I was running home after training when I hear a scream._

_I run around the corner and I see someone aiming a gun at a couple's head._

_I went to fight the guy to give the victims a chance to run, but it was no use, he was too strong._

_When my back hit the ground, he again aimed the gun back at the victim's heads and shot them._

_I quickly called the cops, but as I was on the phone he shoved the gun into my hands._

_I stand up and try to run to see where the police were, but when they showed up, the guy was long gone, and I was blamed for a crime I didn't commit._

_*End Flashback*_

_"And that's what happened." I say and the chief looks shocked._

_"Wow, I'm sorry you were falsely accused. " The chief said and I nod._

_"It's ok; I just hope you find that guy who killed Erin's parents. I'd like to help her, but she hates me." I say._

_"She'll come around, just try to help her, the best that you can. She'll appreciate the compassion and effort. If not, I'll talk to her." The chief said and I smile and nod._

_"I'll try my best." I say as I stand up and shake the chief's hand and walk out to my car and drive off._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_"Er, I'm so sorry!" Kim said as she hugged me tight while I cried._

_"Thanks Kimmy." I say._

_"Hey, why don't I try to talk Rudy into letting you live with me? My parents gave me our old beach house as a graduation gift." Kim suggests._

_"That would be amazing, thanks Kimmy." I say with a small smile._

_"I'll call him now."Kim says and picks up her phone and walks off._

_Just then the door bell rings, and when I answer the door, anger fills my veins like boiling lava._

**Chapter 5: What Are You Doing Here?**

**Jack's POV:**

I drove to Erin's house and as I got out of the car, I took a deep breath and sigh.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought.

I walked up to the door and ring the doorbell.

A few minutes later, Erin opens the door confused, but when she saw me, she looked annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, anger filling her teary eyes.

"I came to see how you were." I say.

"I'm fine, have a nice day." She says and closes the door.

I ring the doorbell again and Erin angrily opens the door.

"What?" She asks.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Talk? To you? No thank you." She says and tries to close the door again but I hold it open out of frustration.

"Please?" I ask.

Just then a blonde headed girl walks up behind Erin.

"Hey Er, he said…. oh hi, come in!" She says.

"Kimmy!" Erin scolds, but Kim, looks and Erin with a glare before nudging her a little.

"Yes, come on in." Erin says sarcastically as Kim nudges her again.

"Please." Erin says nicely and smiles.

I nod with a smile and walk inside.

"See Er? It doesn't hurt o be nice once in a while. Besides, he's totally cute!" Kim says with a smirk as I sit down.

"Kim!" Erin yells and rolls her eyes.

"Excuse her, she's always like this." Erin says with a smile and puts her arm around Kim.

"It's ok." I say and smile.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Erin asks and I nod.

Erin motions towards a door that leads to the back porch and I follow.

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?" Erin asks and we sat down.

"I didn't kill your parents." I say.

**And… cliffy! **

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Shout out to Daddy'sgirl11 and R5-is-so-amazing! You guys are so awesome! Love you guys!**

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' it! **


	6. Back Story

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TNG will be updated soon! We promise!**

_Previously on Bleeding Love:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I drove to Erin's house and as I got out of the car, I took a deep breath and sigh._

_'Here goes nothing.' I thought._

_I walked up to the door and ring the doorbell._

_A few minutes later, Erin opens the door confused, but when she saw me, she looked annoyed._

_"What are you doing here?" She asks, anger filling her teary eyes._

_"I came to see how you were." I say._

_"I'm fine, have a nice day." She says and closes the door._

_I ring the doorbell again and Erin angrily opens the door._

_"What?" She asks._

_"Can I talk to you?" I ask._

_"Talk? To you? No thank you." She says and tries to close the door again but I hold it open out of frustration._

_"Please?" I ask._

_Just then a blonde headed girl walks up behind Erin._

_"Hey Er, he said…. oh hi, come in!" She says._

_"Kimmy!" Erin scolds, but Kim, looks and Erin with a glare before nudging her a little._

_"Yes, come on in." Erin says sarcastically as Kim nudges her again._

_"Please." Erin says nicely and smiles._

_I nod with a smile and walk inside._

_"See Er? It doesn't hurt o be nice once in a while. Besides, he's totally cute!" Kim says with a smirk as I sit down._

_"Kim!" Erin yells and rolls her eyes._

_"Excuse her, she's always like this." Erin says with a smile and puts her arm around Kim._

_"It's ok." I say and smile._

_"You wanted to talk to me?" Erin asks and I nod._

_Erin motions towards a door that leads to the back porch and I follow._

_"Ok, what did you want to talk about?" Erin asks and we sat down._

_"I didn't kill your parents." I say._

**Chapter 6: Back Story**

**Jack's POV:**

"How should I believe you?" Erin asks tears forming in her eyes.

"Because you can, I didn't kill you parents." I say.

"I can't trust you." Erin said, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You can, I would never, ever kill an innocent person." I say.

"Why not?" Erin asks.

"This is why." I say before telling her my story.

_*Flashback*_

_I was in the car with my friends Jerry and Milton after practice. _

_Jerry was driving us home when, out of nowhere, a guy hits us. _

_Jerry passed out but was ok, Milton sprained his ankle. _

_I bruised my wrist and got some nasty cuts on my forehead and arms, we're lucky we had our seatbelts on and it wasn't as bad as it could have been. _

_I looked up to look around, when the guy who hit us, looking so devastated with what he done, guilty looks at me and pulls gun out and points it at his head and Milton looks away while I witnessed the scene I will never be able to get out if my head. _

_*End flashback*_

"Seeing that scarred me for life." I say.

**Erin's POV:**

As Jack told his story, I see a terrified look in his eyes and I almost believe him, but a small voice in my head tells me 'Why are you listening to him? He's a criminal.'

I want to believe him, but I don't know if I can.

**I'm sorry its kinds short. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It!**

**Random question:**

**What are 5 movies you just have to watch anytime they come on?**

**My answers:**

**The Hunger Games**

**The Hunger Games: Catching Fire**

**Frozen**

**Tangled**

**The Princess And The Frog**


	7. Beach and Embarrassment Part 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

_Previously on Bleeding Love:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_"How should I believe you?" Erin asks tears forming in her eyes._

_"Because you can, I didn't kill you parents." I say._

_"I can't trust you." Erin said, a few tears sliding down her cheeks._

_"You can, I would never, ever kill an innocent person." I say._

_"Why not?" Erin asks._

_"This is why." I say before telling her my story._

_*Flashback*_

_I was in the car with my friends Jerry and Milton after practice._

_Jerry was driving us home when, out of nowhere, a guy hits us._

_Jerry passed out but was ok, Milton sprained his ankle._

_I bruised my wrist and got some nasty cuts on my forehead and arms, we're lucky we had our seatbelts on and it wasn't as bad as it could have been._

_I looked up to look around, when the guy who hit us, looking so devastated with what he done, guilty looks at me and pulls gun out and points it at his head and Milton looks away while I witnessed the scene I will never be able to get out if my head._

_*End flashback*_

_"Seeing that scarred me for life." I say._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_As Jack told his story, I see a terrified look in his eyes and I almost believe him, but a small voice in my head tells me 'Why are you listening to him? He's a criminal.'_

_I want to believe him, but I don't know if I can._

**Chapter 7: Beach & Embarrassment Part 1**

**Erin's POV:**

I grab a box and head downstairs to my car where I'm currently loading my things into it.

My uncle gave me permission t go and live with Kim in her beach house since leaving in a big house without my parents is proving to be too much.

"Hey." I hear as soon as I reach the car causing me to turn around quickly to see Jack standing there looking guilty for scaring me.

"Sorry, about that. Need some help?" He asks.

"Before I answer that question, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was just passing by." He says and I look at him confused as I set the box down.

"What do you mean?" I ask before noticing he was wearing sweatpants and a t shirt making it obvious he was out for a run.

"I feel so stupid now." I mummer under my breath.

"Now will you tell me if you need help?" He asks and I face palm myself.

"Oh um, sure, if you're willing to help." I say nervously.

Why am I so nervous around him? Is it the face I'm trying to be his friend no matter how hard it is or is it how hard I'm trying to believe him?

Whichever one it is, I'm still nervous.

"Where are you moving to?" He asks as we grab some more boxes.

"Uh, I'm moving in with my friend Kim, the one you met the other day." I say.

"Oh her, the one who you yelled at when she said I was cute." He said with a smirk.

"Yes, that's her." I say rolling my eyes.

"Well, she's not exactly wrong." He said as he set down the boxes and flexed his muscles.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" I ask.

"Don't deny it doesn't." He said as we grabbed the last two boxes and put them in my car.

"Wow, you're so funny." I say sarcastically as I get in my car and drive off.

**Erin's POV:**

Once I get to Kim's house, we quickly get all the boxes inside.

We didn't feel like unpacking yet so we decided to hit the beach.

I grabbed a black bikini, a white shirt, my dip dyed shorts and my black sunglasses.

I throw my hair in a messy bun and put my bracelet and necklace.

Kim puts her hair in a waterfall braid, grabs her pink bikini, white shirt, her dip dyed shorts, pink sunglasses and puts on her necklace and bracelet that matches mine.

We both slide on our flip flops and head to the beach.

Once we get there, we pick our spot and go to get changed.

Once we come back and sit down I see Kim peer over her sunglasses.

"Er, look at that guy right there." Kim says pointing at a guy running down the beach not too far from us.

"Kimmy." I warn but she makes look.

I have to admit, the guy looked cute, and him being shirtless make him look even better.

While Kim and I were staring at the guy, he stopped and turned our direction.

We quickly look away, but the guy walks towards us, as he got closer I turned and smacked Kim slightly on the arm.

"That's Jack silly." I whisper.

"Jack? The hottie who came to your house the other day?" She asks.

"Kimmy!" I said and just then Jack reached us.

"What did she do this time?" He asked.

I look down embarrassed but I look up long enough to glare at Kim.

"She's yelling at me for staring at you." Kim says confidently.

"Kimmy." I scold.

"What? You were staring too." Kim says and Jack looks at me with a smirk.

"I was not." I say simply.

"Honey, don't even try to deny it, you were looking." Kim says and I could feel my face turning red.

Why does she live to embarrass me? I guess that's what best friends are for.

**Again I'm sorry it took a while to update! I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It!**


	8. Beach and Embarrassment Part 2

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

_Previously on Bleeding Love:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I grab a box and head downstairs to my car where I'm currently loading my things into it._

_My uncle gave me permission t go and live with Kim in her beach house since leaving in a big house without my parents is proving to be too much._

_"Hey." I hear as soon as I reach the car causing me to turn around quickly to see Jack standing there looking guilty for scaring me._

_"Sorry, about that. Need some help?" He asks._

_"Before I answer that question, what are you doing here?" I ask._

_"I was just passing by." He says and I look at him confused as I set the box down._

_"What do you mean?" I ask before noticing he was wearing sweatpants and a t shirt making it obvious he was out for a run._

_"I feel so stupid now." I mummer under my breath._

_"Now will you tell me if you need help?" He asks and I face palm myself._

_"Oh um, sure, if you're willing to help." I say nervously._

_Why am I so nervous around him? Is it the face I'm trying to be his friend no matter how hard it is or is it how hard I'm trying to believe him?_

_Whichever one it is, I'm still nervous._

_"Where are you moving to?" He asks as we grab some more boxes._

_"Uh, I'm moving in with my friend Kim, the one you met the other day." I say._

_"Oh her, the one who you yelled at when she said I was cute." He said with a smirk._

_"Yes, that's her." I say rolling my eyes._

_"Well, she's not exactly wrong." He said as he set down the boxes and flexed his muscles._

_"Is that supposed to impress me?" I ask._

_"Don't deny it doesn't." He said as we grabbed the last two boxes and put them in my car._

_"Wow, you're so funny." I say sarcastically as I get in my car and drive off._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_Once I get to Kim's house, we quickly get all the boxes inside._

_We didn't feel like unpacking yet so we decided to hit the beach._

_I grabbed a black bikini, a white shirt, my dip dyed shorts and my black sunglasses._

_I throw my hair in a messy bun and put my bracelet and necklace._

_Kim puts her hair in a waterfall braid, grabs her pink bikini, white shirt, her dip dyed shorts, pink sunglasses and puts on her necklace and bracelet that matches mine._

_We both slide on our flip flops and head to the beach._

_Once we get there, we pick our spot and go to get changed._

_Once we come back and sit down I see Kim peer over her sunglasses._

_"Er, look at that guy right there." Kim says pointing at a guy running down the beach not too far from us._

_"Kimmy." I warn but she makes look._

_I have to admit, the guy looked cute, and him being shirtless make him look even better._

_While Kim and I were staring at the guy, he stopped and turned our direction._

_We quickly look away, but the guy walks towards us, as he got closer I turned and smacked Kim slightly on the arm._

_"That's Jack silly." I whisper._

_"Jack? The hottie who came to your house the other day?" She asks._

_"Kimmy!" I said and just then Jack reached us._

_"What did she do this time?" He asked._

_I look down embarrassed but I look up long enough to glare at Kim._

_"She's yelling at me for staring at you." Kim says confidently._

_"Kimmy." I scold._

_"What? You were staring too." Kim says and Jack looks at me with a smirk._

_"I was not." I say simply._

_"Honey, don't even try to deny it, you were looking." Kim says and I could feel my face turning red._

_Why does she live to embarrass me? I guess that's what best friends are for._

**Chapter 8: Beach & Embarrassment Part 2**

**Erin's POV:**

When I looked up, I turned to glare at Kim who just smiled back.

"I'll be right back." Jack said and ran off to go get his stuff, maybe to move closer towards us.

I turn and smack Kim on the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" she asks and I look at her in disbelief, but as I was about to answer, Jack returned, wearing a shirt this time.

"Oh look, your lover's here." Kim teases and I glare at her. Apparently Jack heard what she said since he smirked a little.

"Wanna go swim?" Kim asks and I roll my eyes.

"Duh, why else did we come here?" I ask.

"Maybe to see lover boy here?" Kim suggests.

"Kim." I scold and she just snickers.

I kick off my flip flops and pull off my shorts and shirt and Kim does the same.

"You coming?" I ask Jack and he nods and pulls off his shirt.

I just shake my head and roll my eyes, trying to hide the blush creeping up on my cheeks from the teasing and embarrassment.

"I know you like what you see." Jack says and I look at him.

"You wish." I said and start walking off to the beach.

"Come on don't even try to deny it." Jack says showing off his muscles.

"Wow aren't you cocky?" I ask.

"Well, you have to admit you do like what you see." He says with a smirk.

"Believe what you want to." I say and just then we reach the water.

"Just admit it and I'll stop bugging you about it." He says.

"Ok." I say and push him into the water, but unknown to me; he somehow managed to sneak his arm around me so I was pulled into the water with him.

"Aww, look at you two lovebirds." Kim says.

"Oh shut up." I say when I resurface.

We walk back to our spot after swimming a little to dry off.

"You know Jack, I never thanked you." I said making Jack look at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I never thanked you for telling me the truth about my parents, so thank you." I said with a tiny smile.

"No problem, it's an honor pretty lady." He says and I smile a little at that, blushing slightly.

"Now will you admit you liked what you saw?" He asks.

"You can't be serious for more than a minute can't you?"  
I ask him.

"No, not really." He says laughing as I roll my eyes.

**I hope you guys like it! I know I loved writing it!**

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It!**


	9. He Found Me!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took a little while to update, but I really hope this makes up for it! **

_Previously on Bleeding Love:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_When I looked up, I turned to glare at Kim who just smiled back._

_"I'll be right back." Jack said and ran off to go get his stuff, maybe to move closer towards us._

_I turn and smack Kim on the arm._

_"Ouch, what was that for?" she asks and I look at her in disbelief, but as I was about to answer, Jack returned, wearing a shirt this time._

_"Oh look, your lover's here." Kim teases and I glare at her. Apparently Jack heard what she said since he smirked a little._

_"Wanna go swim?" Kim asks and I roll my eyes._

_"Duh, why else did we come here?" I ask._

_"Maybe to see lover boy here?" Kim suggests._

_"Kim." I scold and she just snickers._

_I kick off my flip flops and pull off my shorts and shirt and Kim does the same._

_"You coming?" I ask Jack and he nods and pulls off his shirt._

_I just shake my head and roll my eyes, trying to hide the blush creeping up on my cheeks from the teasing and embarrassment._

_"I know you like what you see." Jack says and I look at him._

_"You wish." I said and start walking off to the beach._

_"Come on don't even try to deny it." Jack says showing off his muscles._

_"Wow aren't you cocky?" I ask._

_"Well, you have to admit you do like what you see." He says with a smirk._

_"Believe what you want to." I say and just then we reach the water._

_"Just admit it and I'll stop bugging you about it." He says._

_"Ok." I say and push him into the water, but unknown to me; he somehow managed to sneak his arm around me so I was pulled into the water with him._

_"Aww, look at you two lovebirds." Kim says._

_"Oh shut up." I say when I resurface._

_We walk back to our spot after swimming a little to dry off._

_"You know Jack, I never thanked you." I said making Jack look at me confused._

_"What do you mean?" He asks._

_"I never thanked you for telling me the truth about my parents, so thank you." I said with a tiny smile._

_"No problem, it's an honor pretty lady." He says and I smile a little at that, blushing slightly._

_"Now will you admit you liked what you saw?" He asks._

_"You can't be serious for more than a minute can't you?"  
I ask him._

_"No, not really." He says laughing as I roll my eyes._

**Chapter 9: He Found Me!**

**Jack's POV:**

After spending time at the beach, it was late when I was about to head home.

"I better get going." I say and nod goodbye.

"Wait, it's late and you live on the other side of town. Why don't you stay the night?" Kim suggested.

"No, it's ok. I can drive home." I say and Erin looks worried.

"No, it's ok. It's really late, please stay." Erin says, worry still evident in her eyes.

"Ok, but only until morning." I say giving in and Erin's worried expression slowly fades.

We walk towards their house when Erin suddenly turns towards me and looks around.

"What's wrong?" I ask looking around as well.

"Do you feel like you're being watched?" Erin asked.

Kim silently sneaks into the house and unlocks a balcony door.

I slowly walk to a ladder and climb it.

Erin looks around once more and climbs up it as well.

I don't know who's watching us or why, but I going to find out what's going on.

**Kim's POV:**

"You know we have a guest room right?" I ask and Jack just nods.

"I know, but the couch is fine." Jack insists.

"Hey Kimmy…. Why is Jack on the couch?" Erin asks.

"Even though I told him we have a guest room, he's being stubborn and insisting the couch is fine." I say and Erin looks confused.

"Really, it's fine."Jack says and I shrug and let it go.

Erin looks around worried and looks at me with fear in her eyes.

"Calm down Er, he's not here." I say and Jack looks at us confused.

"What's wrong?" He mouths to me.

"Bad memories." I mouth back and he's still confused but he nods.

"It's getting late, we better get some sleep." I say and Erin and Jack nods.

"Night Jack, Night Kimmy." Erin says and heads upstairs.

**Jack's POV:**

I was awaken by a noise and I sit up and look around. After seeing nothing, I lie back down and close my eyes.

"Jack." I hear someone whisper and I open my eyes.

"I see Erin standing in front of me and she looks so scared.

"Erin?" What's wrong?" I ask sitting up.

"Nothing." She says abounding like she's fighting back tears.

I pull her towards me and hug her as she starts to cry.

"Can I stay with you?" She whispers.

"Of course. Can you tell me what wrong?"I ask as we lay down and she puts her head on my chest and I keep my arms around her.

"It's just some really bad memories haunting me." She says and I nod as we drift off to sleep.

**Erin's POV:**

I wake up and Jack's gone. I stand up looking around before heading upstairs and walk outside to my balcony.

I look around and smile at the view as Kim walks up next to me.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" Kim calls out and I roll my eyes.

"There's lover boy." Kim says as Jack smiles up to us from the ground and I bite my lip and smile back.

"Hey." I say and he waves.

"I better go." He says and I nod and he walks off to head home.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain on my forehead and I feel blood dripping as Kim walks over to where whatever hit me landed.

"It's a ninja star." Kim says and my eyes widen as I gasp.

"He's found me Kimmy." I say with tears in my eyes as she pulls out her phone.

"Jack? Come here quick!" She says and I stood frozen while freaking out.

**I know it's a cliffy and I'm soo sorry! **

**But I really hope you guys like it!**

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	10. Confirmed Suspicions

**Hey guys! Sorry I kept you waiting for updates, I was busy! I hope this, YGLABN and TNG being updated will make up for it! **

_Previously on Bleeding Love:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_After spending time at the beach, it was late when I was about to head home._

_"I better get going." I say and nod goodbye._

_"Wait, it's late and you live on the other side of town. Why don't you stay the night?" Kim suggested._

_"No, it's ok. I can drive home." I say and Erin looks worried._

_"No, it's ok. It's really late, please stay." Erin says, worry still evident in her eyes._

_"Ok, but only until morning." I say giving in and Erin's worried expression slowly fades._

_We walk towards their house when Erin suddenly turns towards me and looks around._

_"What's wrong?" I ask looking around as well._

_"Do you feel like you're being watched?" Erin asked._

_Kim silently sneaks into the house and unlocks a balcony door._

_I slowly walk to a ladder and climb it._

_Erin looks around once more and climbs up it as well._

_I don't know who's watching us or why, but I going to find out what's going on._

**_Kim's POV:_**

_"You know we have a guest room right?" I ask and Jack just nods._

_"I know, but the couch is fine." Jack insists._

_"Hey Kimmy…. Why is Jack on the couch?" Erin asks._

_"Even though I told him we have a guest room, he's being stubborn and insisting the couch is fine." I say and Erin looks confused._

_"Really, it's fine."Jack says and I shrug and let it go._

_Erin looks around worried and looks at me with fear in her eyes._

_"Calm down Er, he's not here." I say and Jack looks at us confused._

_"What's wrong?" He mouths to me._

_"Bad memories." I mouth back and he's still confused but he nods._

_"It's getting late, we better get some sleep." I say and Erin and Jack nods._

_"Night Jack, Night Kimmy." Erin says and heads upstairs._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I was awaken by a noise and I sit up and look around. After seeing nothing, I lie back down and close my eyes._

_"Jack." I hear someone whisper and I open my eyes._

_"I see Erin standing in front of me and she looks so scared._

_"Erin?" What's wrong?" I ask sitting up._

_"Nothing." She says abounding like she's fighting back tears._

_I pull her towards me and hug her as she starts to cry._

_"Can I stay with you?" She whispers._

_"Of course. Can you tell me what wrong?"I ask as we lay down and she puts her head on my chest and I keep my arms around her._

_"It's just some really bad memories haunting me." She says and I nod as we drift off to sleep._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I wake up and Jack's gone. I stand up looking around before heading upstairs and walk outside to my balcony._

_I look around and smile at the view as Kim walks up next to me._

_"Oh Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" Kim calls out and I roll my eyes._

_"There's lover boy." Kim says as Jack smiles up to us from the ground and I bite my lip and smile back._

_"Hey." I say and he waves._

_"I better go." He says and I nod and he walks off to head home._

_Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain on my forehead and I feel blood dripping as Kim walks over to where whatever hit me landed._

_"It's a ninja star." Kim says and my eyes widen as I gasp._

_"He's found me Kimmy." I say with tears in my eyes as she pulls out her phone._

_"Jack? Come here quick!" She says and I stood frozen while freaking out._

**Chapter 10: Confirmed Suspicions **

**Jack's POV:**

I just rounded the corner when all of the sudden, I get a phone call from Kim.

"Jack? Come quick!" Was all she said before she hung up.

I took off running back to the house and as I ran, I thought about how Erin was constantly looking around and how Kim said "Calm down Er, he's not here." What did she mean by that?

I got to the house and Kim meets me at the door.

When we get inside, I see Erin with a cut on her forehead.

"What happened?!" I ask as I sit down next to her and start looking at the cut.

"Someone threw something at me, no big deal." Erin said looking down.

"Ok, now do you want to tell me the truth?" I ask her as I motion to Kim to get me a wet towel and a bandage.

"Someone threw a ninja star at me." Erin said shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"Who and why?" I ask her confused as I gently clean her wound.

"This guy, Jake, his dad was charged and arrested for shoplifting and my dad works with the chief so he put Jake's dad in jail. When I was walking home from school one day, he threw a ninja star and it cut my side and I fell down to the ground in pain." She says and lifts up her shirt slightly to show me a scar.

It wasn't faded; it looked like it was recently this happened.

"When I was on the ground, he…" She says then starts to cry.

I rub her arm and she smiles slightly and I continue to gently dress her wound.

"I turned him in and he went to jail, he must have escaped or got out and now he found me." She says.

I look at her and she looks so scared and hurt.

Every now and then, I see pain and fear flicker in her eyes, she doesn't deserve this.

"Then it's settled, I'm moving in." I say looking at Kim who nodded.

"As long as you're not stubborn and take the guest room." She teases and I smile a little.

Erin looks at me and smiles before touching my hand that was fixing the bandage on her forehead.

"Thank you." She says and I smile and nod.

Kim walks off and I look at Erin and point to her side.

"When did it happen?" I ask.

"2 months ago." She says, eyes filling with tears from the terrible memory after she fell to the ground.

I shake my head and then something hit me, the alley where the murder happened…

"I'll be right back, stay with Kim and do not, I mean it, do not leave the house." I say touching Erin's forehead and then, for some strange and weird reason, I kissed her forehead before running off.

**Erin's POV:**

I told Jack about my horrible, horrible past, and he smiled and assured me its ok.

But suddenly he told me not to leave the house and kissed my forehead before rushing out the door.

I wonder what's wrong.

I push my shirt up slightly to look at the scar when suddenly a breeze brushes against it making me shudder before heading upstairs.

**Jack's POV:**

I ran until I reached the alley, I looked around searching for any evidence I could find.

After seeing nothing, I was about to leave when I saw something glistening in the sun.

I walk over to it and pick it up to see it was a ninja star, confirming my suspicions.

**I hope you guys like it! **

*****WARNING!*** **

**From the next chapter to about the last 8 or so chapters will be really dramatic and dark just so you're prepared! **

**Anyways, I have an idea for a new story I will post the first chapter for tonight. **

**And I need any cute Brazilian boy names you may have before the second chapter! Thanks! **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It!**


	11. Be Strong

**Hey guys! Before I start this chapter, I want to remind you, drama is starting in this chapter, but I hope you like it! **

_Previously on Bleeding Love:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I just rounded the corner when all of the sudden, I get a phone call from Kim._

_"Jack? Come quick!" Was all she said before she hung up._

_I took off running back to the house and as I ran, I thought about how Erin was constantly looking around and how Kim said "Calm down Er, he's not here." What did she mean by that?_

_I got to the house and Kim meets me at the door._

_When we get inside, I see Erin with a cut on her forehead._

_"What happened?!" I ask as I sit down next to her and start looking at the cut._

_"Someone threw something at me, no big deal." Erin said looking down._

_"Ok, now do you want to tell me the truth?" I ask her as I motion to Kim to get me a wet towel and a bandage._

_"Someone threw a ninja star at me." Erin said shrugging like it wasn't a big deal._

_"Who and why?" I ask her confused as I gently clean her wound._

_"This guy, Jake, his dad was charged and arrested for shoplifting and my dad works with the chief so he put Jake's dad in jail. When I was walking home from school one day, he threw a ninja star and it cut my side and I fell down to the ground in pain." She says and lifts up her shirt slightly to show me a scar._

_It wasn't faded; it looked like it was recently this happened._

_"When I was on the ground, he…" She says then starts to cry._

_I rub her arm and she smiles slightly and I continue to gently dress her wound._

_"I turned him in and he went to jail, he must have escaped or got out and now he found me." She says._

_I look at her and she looks so scared and hurt._

_Every now and then, I see pain and fear flicker in her eyes, she doesn't deserve this._

_"Then it's settled, I'm moving in." I say looking at Kim who nodded._

_"As long as you're not stubborn and take the guest room." She teases and I smile a little._

_Erin looks at me and smiles before touching my hand that was fixing the bandage on her forehead._

_"Thank you." She says and I smile and nod._

_Kim walks off and I look at Erin and point to her side._

_"When did it happen?" I ask._

_"2 months ago." She says, eyes filling with tears from the terrible memory after she fell to the ground._

_I shake my head and then something hit me, the alley where the murder happened…_

_"I'll be right back, stay with Kim and do not, I mean it, do not leave the house." I say touching Erin's forehead and then, for some strange and weird reason, I kissed her forehead before running off._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I told Jack about my horrible, horrible past, and he smiled and assured me its ok._

_But suddenly he told me not to leave the house and kissed my forehead before rushing out the door._

_I wonder what's wrong._

_I push my shirt up slightly to look at the scar when suddenly a breeze brushes against it making me shudder before heading upstairs._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I ran until I reached the alley, I looked around searching for any evidence I could find._

_After seeing nothing, I was about to leave when I saw something glistening in the sun._

_I walk over to it and pick it up to see it was a ninja star, confirming my suspicions._

**Chapter 11: Be Strong **

**Erin's POV:**

I was worried sick about Jack while he was gone; no one knows what Jake is capable of when he's hurting someone.

"Er, calm down, I'm sure he's fine." Kim says and I sigh and nod.

Just then Jack walks in the door and I sigh in relief but I'm still worried.

"Where have you been? Erin was so incredibly worried." Kim said and I look down.

"Sorry, I had to go to the station to talk to the chief, and then go by my place to grab some things while I was out." He said and I nod.

"Are you ok? How's your head?" Jack asked checking my cut.

"I'm ok, and its fine, just hurts a little." I say honestly and sit down.

"That's good." He says and I look at him worried.

"Are you ok?" Did Jake try to hurt you?" I ask and he looks away.

"I'm ok. And yeah a small cut on my arm." He said as if not to worry me.

I look at him and seethe cut then look up at him.

"That is not a small cut." I say and grab the supplies to dress his wound.

"I know, I was trying not to worry you, you seemed so scared." He said and I smile.

"Thanks, that's sweet." I say and kiss his cheek.

He smiles at me and I quickly look down to dress his wounds and avoid Kim's smirk.

"There, now I've returned the favor." I say with a smile after I finish putting on Jack's bandage.

"Thank you." Jack said with a warm smile that made me forget all my problems and worries.

"You're welcome." I say returning the smile.

"Well I'm heading got bed. Night ya'll." Kim said with a smirk before heading upstairs and I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to go as well." I say and jack nods as we both walk upstairs.

**Jack's POV:**

I was sitting on the bed in the guest room, well now my room, looking out the window, watching a beautiful starry night.

Just then my door opens and Erin walks in.

"Beautiful night, easier to see compared to the city." Erin says with a smile.

"It is." I say returning the smile.

"Why are you still up?" She asks me and I sigh.

"Couldn't sleep, what about you?" I ask.

"Came to check on your arm, and I couldn't sleep either." She says and I nod.

"My arm is ok, sore, but ok." I say trying to assure her I'm ok.

"Good, Jake capable of hurting people more than a small cut." Erin says and shows me a bruise on her lower back.

"What about your head? Are you ok?" I ask her worried looking at her cut.

"I'm ok, I've been worse." She says and sighs.

Just then we both saw something flash past the window.

"Did you see that?" I ask and Erin nods.

"Stay here." I say but Erin points to the window.

"If he's here, he could get in." She says and I nod.

I grab her hand and we check in each room, locking every window and door.

After we're done, we head upstairs to my room again.

"What if he's here?" Erin asks worried.

"I won't let him hurt you. I will always be here for you, to protect you. He'll have to kill me first." I say.

"That could be arranged." We heard someone say and Erin starts to cry and I hug her tight.

"Let her go!" The voice says.

"No!" I say hugging Erin even tighter if that is possible.

"Please don't do this Jake" Erin says in tears and I rub her back to try to comfort her, but I don't think its helping.

Jake just laughs and shakes his head.

"This isn't happening." Erin says and I kiss the top of her head, trying once again to calm her down, pushing my own fear aside.

"Oh baby girl, it's happening." Jake says with an evil smile.

Another guy comes up to Erin and I and tries to gently take her form me but Erin looks at me with so much fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I can't promise she won't get hurt, but I will protect her." The guy whispers and I nod.

"Please don't do this." Erin whispers and the guy nods.

"Say your goodbyes." He whispers back and walks off and I struggle to fight back tears.

"Take care of Kim for me." Erin says and I nod.

"I promise." I say and hug her tight.

She starts to walk off with Jake and the other guy.

"Wait!" I say and walk to Erin.

"Be strong ok? I'll find you, no matter how long it may take, I'll find you." I whisper in her ear.

She nods and kisses my cheek, but I lean in and kiss her goodbye.

"Be strong." I whisper when we pull away and she nods.

I try to fight back tears as I watch them walk off but I fail as one rolls down my cheek, who knows what will happen to Erin?

**Erin's POV:**

I was pulled into a dark room with my hands tied behind my back; I look around at my surroundings before I was pushed to the ground.

"I'm going to make you forget about lover boy." Jake said an evil smirk on his face as he looks my body up and down.

"Really? I'd love to see you try. I doubt you even can." I say in anger as I stand up, I'm not going down without a fight.

"We could do this the easy way…" He starts then pulls out a knife pointing it at me.

"Or the hard." He says walking closer to me.

"After all, he isn't coming for you."He says and kisses my neck.

"He will, and when he does, you better watch your back." I say and he stops.

"Or you could watch yours." He says and pushes me down and takes off my top.

I close my eyes, not even daring to fight back, I try once but of course, he's too strong and he could take my life.

I don't even dare to open my eyes as I prepare for what's about to come during my time here.

But I kept repeating what Jack whispered to me over and over in my head.

"Be strong."

**I hope you guys like it even though you might want to kill me right now! **

**However, I warned you drama was to come. **

**But another warning, this story, since it's going to continue to be dramatic, it will change my writing style for this story, but I still hope you guys like it and will enjoy the drama and suspense. **

**I love ya'll! **

**God Bless and Keep Kickin' It!**


	12. It Hurts

**Hey guys! I know you guys might want to kill me with the last chapter, but I promise this chapter is a little bit better…. Maybe…**

_Previously on Bleeding Love:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I was worried sick about Jack while he was gone; no one knows what Jake is capable of when he's hurting someone._

_"Er, calm down, I'm sure he's fine." Kim says and I sigh and nod._

_Just then Jack walks in the door and I sigh in relief but I'm still worried._

_"Where have you been? Erin was so incredibly worried." Kim said and I look down._

_"Sorry, I had to go to the station to talk to the chief, and then go by my place to grab some things while I was out." He said and I nod._

_"Are you ok? How's your head?" Jack asked checking my cut._

_"I'm ok, and its fine, just hurts a little." I say honestly and sit down._

_"That's good." He says and I look at him worried._

_"Are you ok?" Did Jake try to hurt you?" I ask and he looks away._

_"I'm ok. And yeah a small cut on my arm." He said as if not to worry me._

_I look at him and see the cut then look up at him._

_"That is not a small cut." I say and grab the supplies to dress his wound._

_"I know, I was trying not to worry you, you seemed so scared." He said and I smile._

_"Thanks, that's sweet." I say and kiss his cheek._

_He smiles at me and I quickly look down to dress his wounds and avoid Kim's smirk._

_"There, now I've returned the favor." I say with a smile after I finish putting on Jack's bandage._

_"Thank you." Jack said with a warm smile that made me forget all my problems and worries._

_"You're welcome." I say returning the smile._

_"Well I'm heading got bed. Night ya'll." Kim said with a smirk before heading upstairs and I roll my eyes._

_"I'm going to go as well." I say and jack nods as we both walk upstairs._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I was sitting on the bed in the guest room, well now my room, looking out the window, watching a beautiful starry night._

_Just then my door opens and Erin walks in._

_"Beautiful night, easier to see compared to the city." Erin says with a smile._

_"It is." I say returning the smile._

_"Why are you still up?" She asks me and I sigh._

_"Couldn't sleep, what about you?" I ask._

_"Came to check on your arm, and I couldn't sleep either." She says and I nod._

_"My arm is ok, sore, but ok." I say trying to assure her I'm ok._

_"Good, Jake capable of hurting people more than a small cut." Erin says and shows me a bruise on her lower back._

_"What about your head? Are you ok?" I ask her worried looking at her cut._

_"I'm ok, I've been worse." She says and sighs._

_Just then we both saw something flash past the window._

_"Did you see that?" I ask and Erin nods._

_"Stay here." I say but Erin points to the window._

_"If he's here, he could get in." She says and I nod._

_I grab her hand and we check in each room, locking every window and door._

_After we're done, we head upstairs to my room again._

_"What if he's here?" Erin asks worried._

_"I won't let him hurt you. I will always be here for you, to protect you. He'll have to kill me first." I say._

_"That could be arranged." We heard someone say and Erin starts to cry and I hug her tight._

_"Let her go!" The voice says._

_"No!" I say hugging Erin even tighter if that is possible._

_"Please don't do this Jake" Erin says in tears and I rub her back to try to comfort her, but I don't think its helping._

_Jake just laughs and shakes his head._

_"This isn't happening." Erin says and I kiss the top of her head, trying once again to calm her down, pushing my own fear aside._

_"Oh baby girl, it's happening." Jake says with an evil smile._

_Another guy comes up to Erin and I and tries to gently take her form me but Erin looks at me with so much fear in her eyes._

_"Don't worry, I can't promise she won't get hurt, but I will protect her." The guy whispers and I nod._

_"Please don't do this." Erin whispers and the guy nods._

_"Say your goodbyes." He whispers back and walks off and I struggle to fight back tears._

_"Take care of Kim for me." Erin says and I nod._

_"I promise." I say and hug her tight._

_She starts to walk off with Jake and the other guy._

_"Wait!" I say and walk to Erin._

_"Be strong ok? I'll find you, no matter how long it may take, I'll find you." I whisper in her ear._

_She nods and kisses my cheek, but I lean in and kiss her goodbye._

_"Be strong." I whisper when we pull away and she nods._

_I try to fight back tears as I watch them walk off but I fail as one rolls down my cheek, who knows what will happen to Erin?_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I was pulled into a dark room with my hands tied behind my back; I look around at my surroundings before I was pushed to the ground._

_"I'm going to make you forget about lover boy." Jake said an evil smirk on his face as he looks my body up and down._

_"Really? I'd love to see you try. I doubt you even can." I say in anger as I stand up, I'm not going down without a fight._

_"We could do this the easy way…" He starts then pulls out a knife pointing it at me._

_"Or the hard." He says walking closer to me._

_"After all, he isn't coming for you."He says and kisses my neck._

_"He will, and when he does, you better watch your back." I say and he stops._

_"Or you could watch yours." He says and pushes me down and takes off my top._

_I close my eyes, not even daring to fight back, I try once but of course, he's too strong and he could take my life._

_I don't even dare to open my eyes as I prepare for what's about to come during my time here._

_But I kept repeating what Jack whispered to me over and over in my head._

_"Be strong."_

**Chapter 12: It Hurts**

**Erin's POV:**

I wake up to find myself in the same dark, cold and terrifying room I was in last night. Nothing has changed, it wasn't a dream. I'm living a nightmare.

I sit up slightly, wincing at my aching back and I slide the rope off my wrists and gently put my top back on, tears threatening to fall.

"How are you feeling?" I hear from across the room.

"I'm ok." I say as I see the guy who said he'll help me walk closer.

"The truth?" He asks me and I sigh.

"I'm hanging in there. Or at least trying to." I say and he nods.

"Don't worry, I'm trying to get this guy back behind bars." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Joseph Jackson, undercover cop." He says and my eyes widen.

"I told you and Jack that I'll help you." He says.

"How did you know his name?" I ask.

"He turned in some evidence on Jake yesterday." He says, and when I look at him confused he continues.

"He proved Jake murdered your parents." He says and anger fills my body.

"Calm down." Joseph says and I nod, just as we hear Jake's footsteps, Joseph signs to me.

"Don't resist, only fight back when I say so." I nod when he looks at me he signs "Be strong."

I nod, remembering what Jack said, suddenly feeling a strange feeling.

I never felt the feeling and it worried me.

I looked up at Joseph and he looked at me as Jake walked in.

"Something is wrong." I whisper to Joseph.

**Jack's POV:**

Kim and I sat in the chief's office talking to the officers about what happened last night.

Once they had enough information, we were allowed to leave and head back home.

"It's all my fault, I should have done something, but I just watched them take her." I say in tears.

"Jack, it's not your fault, there was nothing you could do. I just hope Erin will be ok, especially now." Kim says.

"I hope so too, I would do anything to be in her place." I say and Kim sighs.

"Jack, there's something Erin didn't tell you." Kim says and I look at her confused and concerned.

"When Erin was taken advantage of by Jake, she got pregnant." Kim says and I look at her shocked.

"She's having that jerk's baby?" I ask and Kim nods.

"We got to get her out of there, fast." I say.

**Erin's POV:**

"Are you ok?" Joseph asks and I nod.

I remember what the strange feeling was, the same feeling I have had every day for 2 months, morning sickness.

"I'm ok, it passed." I say and Joseph looks at me confused.

"I'm pregnant with Jake's baby." I say and Jake turns and looks at me.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm pregnant, and it's yours." I say and he smirks.

He walks closer to me and in the corner of my eye I see Joseph sign "Fight back now."

I nod and kick Jake's leg causing him to fall down giving me time to stand up and run to the door only to find it locked.

"Erin?" I hear on the other side of the door.

"Er?" I hear again, the voice sounds familiar, I back way from the door and it is kicked down.

"Erin, are you ok?" Jack asks rushing to me and looks me in the eyes and I can tell he's been crying.

"I'm ok, you came." I say almost in tears and just then Jake stands up and pulls out a gun.

"Freeze! Seaford police drop the gun and put your hands on your head!" Joseph shouts but Jake pulls the trigger and I feel something hit my side.

"I said put down the gun!" Joseph yells and knocks Jake down to the ground.

I sit down on the floor and look at my hand that was covered in blood from holding my side.

"Erin!" Jacks says kneeling next to me, holding me close to him.

"Jack." I say weakly, my side hurts and it's getting hard to breath.

"Shh, it's ok, you're ok." He says trying to calm me down.

"Jack, it hurts." I say and he kisses my head.

"I know sweetheart, just keep your eyes on me." He says fighting back his own tears.

"Jack?" I ask him softly.

"Yes Erin?" He asks with a small smile.

I lean to kiss him softly and then pull away.

"It's your turn now. Be strong." I say placing my good hand on his cheek and he nods tear flowing steadily now.

I feel my eyes close and, my breathing starts to slow quickly making me think with each breath the next would be my last.

I feel my body gently lifted onto a stretcher and I'm wheeled away.

**I know you guys want to kill me again. I'm so sorry! **

**I love ya'll! **

**God bless!**


	13. I'm So Sorry

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. WARNING: It will be very emotional, I suggest having tissues nearby! **

_Previously on Bleeding Love:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I wake up to find myself in the same dark, cold and terrifying room I was in last night. Nothing has changed, it wasn't a dream. I'm living a nightmare._

_I sit up slightly, wincing at my aching back and I slide the rope off my wrists and gently put my top back on, tears threatening to fall._

_"How are you feeling?" I hear from across the room._

_"I'm ok." I say as I see the guy who said he'll help me walk closer._

_"The truth?" He asks me and I sigh._

_"I'm hanging in there. Or at least trying to." I say and he nods._

_"Don't worry, I'm trying to get this guy back behind bars." He says._

_"What do you mean?" I ask confused._

_"Joseph Jackson, undercover cop." He says and my eyes widen._

_"I told you and Jack that I'll help you." He says._

_"How did you know his name?" I ask._

_"He turned in some evidence on Jake yesterday." He says, and when I look at him confused he continues._

_"He proved Jake murdered your parents." He says and anger fills my body._

_"Calm down." Joseph says and I nod, just as we hear Jake's footsteps, Joseph signs to me._

_"Don't resist, only fight back when I say so." I nod when he looks at me he signs "Be strong."_

_I nod, remembering what Jack said, suddenly feeling a strange feeling._

_I never felt the feeling and it worried me._

_I looked up at Joseph and he looked at me as Jake walked in._

_"Something is wrong." I whisper to Joseph._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Kim and I sat in the chief's office talking to the officers about what happened last night._

_Once they had enough information, we were allowed to leave and head back home._

_"It's all my fault, I should have done something, but I just watched them take her." I say in tears._

_"Jack, it's not your fault, there was nothing you could do. I just hope Erin will be ok, especially now." Kim says._

_"I hope so too, I would do anything to be in her place." I say and Kim sighs._

_"Jack, there's something Erin didn't tell you." Kim says and I look at her confused and concerned._

_"When Erin was taken advantage of by Jake, she got pregnant." Kim says and I look at her shocked._

_"She's having that jerk's baby?" I ask and Kim nods._

_"We got to get her out of there, fast." I say._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_"Are you ok?" Joseph asks and I nod._

_I remember what the strange feeling was, the same feeling I have had every day for 2 months, morning sickness._

_"I'm ok, it passed." I say and Joseph looks at me confused._

_"I'm pregnant with Jake's baby." I say and Jake turns and looks at me._

_"What?" He asks._

_"I'm pregnant, and it's yours." I say and he smirks._

_He walks closer to me and in the corner of my eye I see Joseph sign "Fight back now."_

_I nod and kick Jake's leg causing him to fall down giving me time to stand up and run to the door only to find it locked._

_"Erin?" I hear on the other side of the door._

_"Er?" I hear again, the voice sounds familiar, I back way from the door and it is kicked down._

_"Erin, are you ok?" Jack asks rushing to me and looks me in the eyes and I can tell he's been crying._

_"I'm ok, you came." I say almost in tears and just then Jake stands up and pulls out a gun._

_"Freeze! Seaford police drop the gun and put your hands on your head!" Joseph shouts but Jake pulls the trigger and I feel something hit my side._

_"I said put down the gun!" Joseph yells and knocks Jake down to the ground._

_I sit down on the floor and look at my hand that was covered in blood from holding my side._

_"Erin!" Jacks says kneeling next to me, holding me close to him._

_"Jack." I say weakly, my side hurts and it's getting hard to breath._

_"Shh, it's ok, you're ok." He says trying to calm me down._

_"Jack, it hurts." I say and he kisses my head._

_"I know sweetheart, just keep your eyes on me." He says fighting back his own tears._

_"Jack?" I ask him softly._

_"Yes Erin?" He asks with a small smile._

_I lean to kiss him softly and then pull away._

_"It's your turn now. Be strong." I say placing my good hand on his cheek and he nods tear flowing steadily now._

_I feel my eyes close and, my breathing starts to slow quickly making me think with each breath the next would be my last._

_I feel my body gently lifted onto a stretcher and I'm wheeled away._

**Chapter 13: I'm So Sorry**

**Jack's POV:**

We were in the hospital waiting to hear what's wrong with Erin and how the baby is.

"Erin Wilkes?" The doctor asks and we stand up.

"How is she?" Rudy asks.

"She's ok, she's sore from the gunshot wound; it didn't puncture her lung or kidney. She did suffer a miscarriage though. Toy may go see her now; she should be waking up now that the pain medication is wearing off." The doctor said we nod and follow her to Erin's room, trying so hard to not let the sad news about the baby show on our faces.

"Hey Er."Kim says and Erin waves groggily.

"Hey sweetheart." Rudy says and kisses Erin's forehead. She smiles, not saying a word.

I look at Erin and smile slightly as I wave, and she waves back.

"I'm so sorry Erin, if it weren't for me you wouldn't be in here. I should have protected you from Jake. I'm so sorry." I say bursting into tears and Erin looks down to avoid my eyes.

"Someone once told you to be strong Jack, it's not your fault." Kim says, tears streaming down her face.

"Erin talk to us, say something, anything." Rudy begs.

Erin looks up and our eyes meet, she motions for me to come to her and I do as she asks.

She puts a hand on my face and I look down but she uses he other hand to gently lift my head.

"Be strong." she whispers and I burst into tears looking down once again.

"Jack, look at me." Erin says her voice hoarse. Kim offers her water and she Erin mouths "thank you."

I look Erin in the eye and she smiles.

Jack, it's not your fault honey, how were you supposed to know Jake would find me and kidnap me? Or if Jake would shoot me? The only thing that matters to me is that you were there, to find me and to hold me until help came." Erin said wiping my tears away.

I smile slightly and the doctor comes in.

"Hello Erin." The doctor says.

"Hello, how is my baby?" Erin asks. When the doctor sighs I grab Erin to support her during the news to come.

"You lost your baby due to a miscarriage the gunshot caused." The doctor says and tears come to Erin's eyes.

"Do you know what the gender was?" Erin asks her voice so soft.

"A little boy." The doctor answers, her own tears falling down her cheeks.

"The Lord gives and takes away." Erin whispers and I rub her arm.

"I'm so sorry for the bad news, and I'm terribly sorry to say there is more." The doctor says.

"Go ahead." Erin says her voice just barely above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry honey, due to how badly violated you have been, you will not be able to conceive or give birth to any children in the future." The doctor says, tears falling even more.

"What?" Erin asks, her tears flowing steadily now.

"I'm so sorry." The doctor says and quickly leaves the room.

"It's ok Erin, its ok sweetheart." I say and hold Erin as close as I possibly can, being careful of her side and kiss her cheek.

Everyone in is tears now and we don't know how to be there for Erin.

We'll have to take this one day at a time.

"With Jake nowhere to be found and a miscarriage and dead parents, this is too much for sweet, innocent Erin to handle.

"It's ok Erin, be strong, we'll get through this." I whisper and Erin nods.

"Jack?" Erin asks softly just like she did earlier this morning.

"Yes Erin?" I ask.

"Stay with me?" She asks and I nod with a small smile.

"Always."

**I hope you guys like it! **


End file.
